Enter In Aggymon
by Minarvia
Summary: A new threat to the DigiDestined brings out a pervious unknown DigiDestined (Part 1 of 3)
1. A New Threat

Enter In Aggymon

Part 1

New York City, USA

  
Mary Sanderous and young twenty five adult was sitting in her bus as she was fighting the famous New York City traffic that seem to go on forever. It had been only two years since she joined the MTA and because of the shortage that the MTA was experience she got a full time as a bus driver. While it was something that she didn't start out in life to be, it was something that she fell into and she was suprise that she was enjoying this type of job right now. It was hard work and some times that she couldn't win with the people and the traffic, there were days that she thought that she might quit this job and do something else, there were other days where that type of thought was far from her mind.  
While she was waiting for the traffic to move to the next intersection her mind wondered back into her past and all of the experiences that she had when she was young. Most of the memories that revisit were from grade and high school, but the ones that were the most pronounced for her, was the time that she went into a world that was called the Digi World and had her very own thing that was called a Digimon, whom name was Aggymon. While it was only ten years that she went there, all of the things that she went through were still with her. Out of the entire team of six team members there were only two that had stay where they had grow up and out of them, there was one that she once in awhile would talk to and that was from e-mails. The rest she lost contact with and because of that she had no clue if they were still alive and that went the same with her Digimon and the other Digimon that had survive the battle. She had thoughts that it was because at the end of the great battle they went through most of the Digimon from her side didn't survived the battle that they went through to save the DigiWorld from an evil that threaten both their world and her world.  
A horn was blowned and with that Mary was snapped out of the day dream. With that she continue her route through the city that was nickname the Big Apple. 

  
Mary's apartment 

  
Mary unlocked the door to her apartment that was located in Queens and she was greeted by the sound of her house alarm. That she turned off in a matter of second by punching in the five digit number code that only she knew that would deactive the alarm.   
After that she unzipped her jacket and put the thing on the coat hanger. Then she sat on the chair and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels until she got the local news on the TV. It went through all of the same old stuff, like this person was killed at this street, the statis of the Stock Market, the local weather forecast, and etc. Many things that didn't caught her attention. She was about to turn the TV off and go on the Net and surf the web or send some e-mail or IMs, but she was prevented from doing when she heard something about people reporting seeing huge monsters when other people didn't.   
With that she took a look at the footage that one of the witness claimed to show the monsters and the TV anchor said that there was nothing, but Mary saw the thing that the witness saw. She recognized the monster as a Digimon, but it was one that she had never seen before. It was some weird Digimon that didn't look like a natural one, it look like it was man made with bits and pieces of other Digimon. Mary had no clue that Digimon that she was seeing was Kimeramon, a Digimon that was indee created by somebody and that somebody was the Digimon Emperor.   
_Who would make a thing?_ Mary Asked herself as she saw the unnatural thing walked through the skyline of Downtown New York City, like it was owning the place. The only other time that she saw something like this was about three years ago when she saw the Digi World in the sky and the final battle that had token place in the Digi World.  
"They don't know what they are looking at," said Mary at the sight of the thing.  
Then Mary went over to her computer and turn the thing on. This was something that she did all of the time, to check her e-mail to see if anybody would comment on her very own web site that she had made through her effort. Her site was about five years old and because of that it had gone through many changes.   
Her computer booted up in a matter of seconds, it was so nice to have a newer computer that boots up so fast. It was much better than the old computer that she had before that she had given to her cousin to work on while she was in school. Then she click on the AOL icon that was on her desktop. It loaded up for her and in a matter of seconds she heard the famous AOL saying "You Got Mail." So she open up the mailbox and most of the e-mail was junk mail. There was one that got her attention, it had a weird subject header on it. It had on it "From an Old Good Friend".  
So she click on the e-mail and she found out who had sent it, it was her very own Digimon Aggymon. With that Mary read the e-mail very careful. In the message it had stated that the Digi World was in danger once again, but not from the same threat as the one that she help defeated before. She had explain that there were two newer Digi Destined like she was and there were Mimi and Michael, it also give her the direction of the place that she meet at. It was Central Park and she knew where that was and how to get there without hitting any type of traffic.  
Mary didn't even think about it, she printed out the e-mail and when the e-mail was out on paper. She went out of the apartment, and because of that she forget to some things. One of them was to shut down the computer and with that she reminder what she had to bring with her. That was her own Digivice and the her very own crest that was the Crest of Order.  
In the end of her journey to the Digi World she learn why she had a recived that Crest for she was the one that had kept the team together no matter how dark and hopeless things were around them. She was the one that was the light that was all alone in the night. Even if she didn't start like that when she first had enter in the Digi World, she was the evil that the Digidestined had to fight and defeated to save the world. She wasn't the true evil, she was just the grunt of the evil, the one that did all of the ditty work for them and because of that she was the one that was the had the most attention focus on her.   
Ten minutes she was in Central Park with her tools that she had gain through her journey to the Digi World. In a matter of seconds she was brought face to face with two other members of the great team that was known as the Digi Destined. She wasn't surprise to see that they were teenagers, for she was a teenager herself when she picked to be a member of Digidestined.  
"You must be Mimi," said Mary to the young woman that was in front her right now.  
"Yes, how do you know," said a socked Mimi.  
"I know, did you received an e-mail from somebody named Aggymon?" Asked Mary.  
"Yes, who was that," answered Mimi.  
"She is a Digimon, in fact she is my Digimon," answered Mary.  
"If that is true, them you must be a Digidestined," said Michael.  
"Yes that is true, I am a Digidestined, a much older Digidestined, but I am not a first one and you must be Michael," said Mary.  
"Yes, I am, but how, you are much older than any Digidestined that I have seen before," said Michael.  
"I don't understand it either, I was old when I was selected to be a Digidestined and I have no clue why I have been called today because of what I heard from Aggymon they Digi World was in danger three years ago when an another team of Digidestined that was lead by Tai save the world from an evil Digimon that went by the name of Apocolymon, which they defeated. Now they world is under threat again by another unknown evil," answered Mary.  
"We know, we first thought that the danger was from a human that was known as the Digimon Emperor and his Control Spril, Dark Rings, and Dark Sprials as well. We are wrong about that, because he was being control by another Digimon that called Arukenimon, but we have learn that she herself is being used by another one, and that one is the true threat," answered Michael.  
Mary understood this, for she knew all two well that the thing that was the clear and prestend danger wasn't the real threat, it was something else that was controlling them and that was the thing that they had to be defeated.   
Second after that all three of them heard a digital sounding beep. Michael picked up the device that was a rectangle shaped box and that was something that Mary had never seen before.  
"What is that thing?" Asked Mary.  
"That is what we called a D-Terminal, we talk to the other Digidestined," said Michael.  
"What dose it say?" Asked Mimi.  
"The new Digidestined are in trouble and they need our help," answered Micheal.  
"Well they don't know about me and my Digimon," said Mary.  
"Why dose that matter?" Asked Mimi.  
"It matters because my Digimon was the second most powerful Digimon out of my group, she might not be the most powerful one in the new group, but it help to have another ally on your team, but what I have read that team needs all of the help that they could get," said Mary.  
"What are we waiting for," said Micheal.  
With that all three of them went into Mary's car and Micheal told Mary where to go to get to Micheal's home. 

They walked up to Micheal's home and they found out that the door was lock.  
"Good," said Micheal and after that Micheal pull out his key and unlock the door. With that both Mimi and Mary went into his home.  
Micheal didn't say anything, he turned on the computer and in a matter of second something came on the screen that reminder her of a Pisso painting.  
"What is that?" Asked Mary.  
"That is the Digi Port or Gate," answered Micheal.  
Mary didn't want to ask about it, all she wanted was to get into the Digi World and help with the new team of children.  
Seconds after that Michael pull out his own version of the Digivice and Mimi did the same. So Mary pull out her own and in a matter of seconds they pull into the Digi World.  
Then found themselves in the DigiWorld and with that they were greeted by three Digimon and out of the three is recognized as her own.  
"Aggymon!" Said Mary.  
"Paloman!" Said Mimi.  
"Betamon!" Said Michael.  
"Aggymon, what is going on?" Asked Mary.  
"No time to explain, we must hurry, Davis's team needs help," said Aggymon.  
"That must be the new leader of the new team of Digidestined. All right lets go," said Mary.

"You are right about that, but I we don't have the time to speak about old times, we need you right now," said Aggymon.  
"Okay," said Mimi.

End of Part 1


	2. The Face of the Emeny

Enter In Aggymon  
Part 2  
  
  
Mary, Mimi, and Micheal was running across the grassland of the Digi World with Mary's own Digimon Aggymon leading the way. Mary knew that Aggymon wouldn't lead her the wrong way, but she didn't know if the other two Digidestined believe her own Digimon. A good sign that she was a good Digimon was that she didn't attack Mimi's nor Micheal's Digimon, but Mary knew like Aggymon that didn't mean that she was a good Digimon.   
"Are you sure?" Asked Mimi.  
"Yes, my Digimon had never lead me wrong, no matter what," answered Mary.  
"You told me that you haven't spoken to her in years you don't know if she had chance over the years," said Mimi.  
"Are you questioning my judgment?" Asked a demeaning Mary in a voice that was harsh.  
Aggymon turned around and saw a face of Mary that is full with rage. Something that she had seen in her before, and that was the time was she was evil and it was something that she would never see in her again, but she was wrong about her. She was seeing the anger that was inside of her right now.  
"Mary what up?" Asked Aggymon.  
"Nothing, Aggymon, it is this Mimi that is getting under my skin right now that she dose not believe me that you wouldn't lead us the wrong way," answered Mary.  
"There is a good reason because of that, and that is I don't know you like Mary dose and with all of the evil Digimon that I had faced before I have good reason to think that you are evil," answered Mimi.  
"You think you have faced evil Digimon, I have seen an evil Digimon that would make any other evil Digimon seem like a walk in the park, so listen to me," said Mary. She had no idea thought Mary.  
"Hey, you two stop fighting, we have to work together if we all want to help save the new team of Digidestined and your three are Digidestined as well you know what that means," said Aggymon.  
"Yes, I know," said Mary.  
"The same," said Mimi.  
"I can firmly tell you that if I was evil you wouldn't be here to have this conversation right now. I am not evil and I a vaccine type Digimon," answered Aggymon. "Anyway we have to go now over that hill."  
Mini didn't know what that meant but she thought that this Aggymon could have been an evil Digimon and was converted to be the one that was looking at right now. She didn't want to ask them about that, it look like they didn't have the time and the people that were involve with it, didn't want to talk about it either. It was one of them things that should be let in the past and never talk about unless it was brought up by them.  
  
Without any word from anybody else all three of them made their way to the hill.   
"Static Force!" Yelled Silphymon. Seconds after that a ball of energy came from the hands of the DNA evolved Digimon who are pieces of two digimons and they were Gatomon and Aquilamon. The ball of energy hit another Digimon square in the face and that Digimon was Woodmon.   
The Static Force Attack that came from Silphymon had cause Woodmon to go flying across the sky and slammed into a tree. Then Woodmon got back up from the powerful attack that came from the DNA evolved Digimon. He had underestined the force of the attack, he had never fought a Digimon like this before and he had thought that Digimon was going to be weak, but he was wrong.  
"Woody Smash!" He yelled. Second after that piece of wood came from his hands toward the direction of Silphymon. Since Silphymon was an Ultimate level Digimon, he block the attack without breaking a sweat.  
"Top Gun!" He yelled again, and this time he displayed his second style of attack at the Virus type Digimon. With that Woodmon was deleted.  
"Nice shot," said Kari.  
"Way to go," said Yolei.  
Davis walked up to Kari. "Way to go."  
"That was to easy," said T.K.   
The joy that was on Davis's face was gone as fast as it had appeared. "So what it is nice to have an easy victory once in a while."  
"Yeah," said Veemon.  
"See, even Veemon aggress with me," said Davis.  
"I just don't like the idea of this victory, it wasn't tough enough for me to be a true victory," said T.K. He had spoken from expernice with all of the battles that he had fought before and while all of them were different, they did teach him one thing and that one thing was that a true victory was one that a person had to struggle to win and if it felt like that, then it was a true win, not just a gimme.  
Seconds after that the ground that all of them were on started to shake and finally crack open to releave that they were heading toward a big dark pit.   
The feeling of falling into this thing brought back memories of that were three years old of when they felled into a sewer to both T.K. and Kari. Unlike then when she had her big brother, WarGreymon, and her Crest of Light, she didn't feel safe like she did then.   
"T.K. Davis help!" Cried Kari.  
The cries of Kari hit both of them at the same time.   
"Patomon you better digivole," said T.K.  
In another part Davis said the same thing to his Digimon. Then both of the Digimon eivole to their champion levels of ExVeemon and Angemon. After that both winged champion level Digimon saved their human friends in a matter of seconds.   
Davis didn't like the fact that T.K.'s Digimon Angemon had save Kari before his Digimon could, but that didn't stop him from saving Cody's life and Armadillomon's. He also saw that Ken's Digimon Stingmon had did the same thing.  
"Let's head back," he said.  
Everyone did with Stingmon as the first to touchdown, then it was ExVeemon with Davis, Cody, and Armadillomon. After him was Angemon with T.K. and Kari and at the end of it all was Silphymon with Yolei on his back.  
"Is everybody all right," said Angemon.  
"We fine," said Kari.  
"I am okay," said T.K.  
"We're okay," said Ken.  
"I am alright," said Cody.  
"The same here," said Armadillomon in his American Southern Accented voice.  
"I could be better, but there is nothing to complain about," said Yolei.  
"Who cause that?!" Demanded Davis.  
"I did," said a mysterious distance voice.  
A voice that made the rest of the group turned their heads in the direction of where the voice was coming from. Seconds after that the sky darken.  
"I think we are a little bit over our heads," said T.K.   
The same earthquake that had effected Davis's group had effected Mary's group as well. Unlike Davis's group, Mary knew who this was and that his group had no clue who they were facing and because of that she worry that they won't prepare to face him even with the fact that they could DNA divolve to reach the Ultimate level, but doing that cost them something, it lessen the group of Digimon that were at the level to attack the new Digimon that they were about to face.  
"This can't be, Aggymon," said Mary.  
"Yes it is," said Aggymon.  
"Is this want you were talking about?" Asked Mimi.  
"Yes it was and I fear that without my help, your friends won't survive him," answered Aggymon.  
"Why?" Asked Mimi.  
"Because when we defeated him, my team had to force their Digimon to reach a level of digivoling that haven't be seen since and it also coast the life of two of the Digimon. Even with that we only defeated him, not destroyed him," answered Mary. "Aggymon, let's go."  
They all reach the summit of the hill and all of them saw the huge crack that was in the ground. Then Aggymon moved her arms out to let the air full her skin flaps and then Mary jump on the back of her Digimon.  
"You want a ride," said Mary.  
With that Mimi and Micheal with their own Digimon jump on the back of Aggymon. Then they were off in the air. While Aggymon was doing that, she pulled out her pike and was ready to used it when she thought was the right time.   
The dark sky that had full the DigiWorld made the team of humans and Digimon get tense, ready to fight when needed.  
  
"Show yourself," demanded Davis.  
"As you wish," said the voice. Seconds after that a golden claw appeared out of the dark pit. Then the claw started to grow into a arm and the arm grew into a body that was complete with four arms, legs, and a head that were all gold in color. The arms and the legs of this Digimon were long and metal like that were all cover with spikes. At the end of the two arms were four things that were fingers that were in the shape of steak knives. On top of the body was a golden mask that was in the shape of sun and was the only sign that this Digimon had a face at all for behind the mask was nothing but space. Around the what could be called the neck was a cape as well that was in the same color as well. The body of this Digimon was also golden in color and was covered by the same type of golden metal that was on the arms and legs of this Digimon.   
"My God what are you?" Asked T.K.  
"I am Teorrformon, a fully digivole Digimon with the power of many Mega level Digimon. I have been imprission of many years and now that I free it is my time to seek out revenge. You Digidestined are the first ones to feel my power," he said.  
Seconds after that sight of lighting full the air.  
"We better get ready," said Davis.  
Ken nodded his head at that and with that both of their D-3's glowed.   
"ExVeemon...," started ExVeemon.  
"Stingmon...," continue Stingmon.  
"DNA digivole to...Paildramon," they said together. After the light of the transformation of two happen, the DNA Digimon that was known as Paildramon appeared out of it, ready to fight with the power of a dragon and with the speed of an insect.  
"Let's do it," said T.K.  
"I ready," said Cody.  
Then Cody's D-3 started to glow and in a matter of seconds Armadillomon felt the power of the divolging take place and in a matter of seconds he was transformed from Armadillomon to Ankylomon. The heavy armored ankylosaurus type dinosaur appeared out of the light.  
"Angemon.." started Angemon.  
"Ankylomon.." continue Ankylomon.  
"DNA digivole to...Shakkoumon," they said together. Like with Paildramon, the light that signal the transformation that was going on was gone and out of the light came an different type of Digimon that had never been seen before.   
"Let's go," they all said together.  
Then all three DNA digivole Digimon ran toward Teorrformon.  
Paildramon was the first to attack to new Digimon that was threaten them right now.  
"Desperado Blaster!" Yelled Paildramon.  
Seconds after that a series of white energy went through the air right toward Teorrformon.  
Teorrformon put both of his huge arms in forth of his face and block the attack from Paildramon.  
After the attack from Paildramon Teorrformon put his arms down from his face.   
"My turn," he said. "Terror Knives!" Then a series of knives when through the air and toward Paildramon. The only thing that Paildramon could do was to used his two huge arms to block the knife attack from Teorrformon. While the attack didn't cause him to dievolve from his state, it did cause him so pain from the attack.  
"Let me at him," said Silphymon. "Static Force!" He yelled. Then out of his hand came a ball of energy right at Teorrformon. Unlike Paildramon's attack that was blocked by Teorrformon, it got through his defense and hit him in the face. On impact the thing expolused and hide the face of this Digimon.  
"Yes," said Davis.  
But Davis's joy of winning was premature for after the explosion had cleared the same sun dial face stay, but this time one of the rays that was on the end of the mask was broken by Silphymon.  
"You will paid for that," he said. Teorrformon used both of his hand together. "Gigi Terror!" Just like Silphymon's Static Force attack a huge ball of energy went through the air right toward Silphymon. The only thing that the Digimon could do was to watch as the huge and powerful ball of energy when toward himself.  
"No," said Kari.  
"Pike Spin!" Yelled another voice in the distance Seconds after that a gray color pike when through the air and hit Terrformon's Gigi Terror. The thing didn't destroyed it, it redirected the attack harmlessly to a tree.  
"Who did that?" Asked Davis.  
Right on queue the Digimon that had produced the attack flew by and caught the flying pike.  
"I did," said Aggymon as she pass the new team of kids. As she pass all of them, all of them looked at her, for this was the first time that they had seen this Digimon before, all of them expect Ken.  
I have seen that Digimon before he thought. He could swear that he had seen that Digimon before, but he didn't know when or at what time he had seen her before, but what he did know was that Digimon was a very powerful Digimon and one that shouldn't be taken lightly. But where? Oh why can't I reminder.   
Then she floated down on the ground to allow Mini, Micheal with their own Digimon, and Mary to disembark her back and after that the human-like vaccine type Digimon turned around to face her enemy that was be fore her right now.  
"I was sent here, because I heard that you are going to need all of the help that you can get and while Aggymon made not look like much, but don't let fool you. For under that humble appearance, Aggymon is one wild warrior that won't allow evil to survive while she is around. Her attack is the powerful Hyper Blade Flux," answered Mary.  
"Terror Knives!" Yelled Teorrformon.  
Hearing that Aggymon reacted by raising her pike. "Hyper Blade Flux!"  
Then a yellow beam of light came out of the Aggymon's pike and right toward the series of Knives coming at her. With the knives were deleted by the power of the attack.  
"Look at that, Mary's Aggymon attack deleted Terrformon's Terror Knives," said Kari.  
"There is more where that came from," said Aggymon.  
  
  
  
End of Part 2  



	3. The Final Battle

Enter In Aggymon  
Part 3  
  
  
"Reminder me," said Mary as she step forward so that Teorrformon would be able to see her. To show him that she had no fear toward her even if this was the second time that she would see him and she had funny feelings that he could be more powerful than the last time that the two of them meet each other.   
"You," said Teorrformon in a voice that was mixed with both terror and sock at seeing that Digimon standing there, ready for a fight with him.   
"Yes, it is us," said Aggymon in a defiance voice. "Like the last time we will defeated you and unlike the first time, we will make sure that you will not be a threat to the DigiWorld."  
"That will be a little problem, for when you did defeated me, it cost your two of your team's Digimon's lives," said Teorrformon.   
"That dose not matter, the only thing that dose matter is that you are gone forever and that you can't digivole into this form anymore," said Mary. Then she turned to one person that was dress in a jacket that was cover with flame marks and she guess that this person was the leader of this new group of Digidestined.  
Mary pointed her finger at the person. "You, are you the leader of this new group of Digidestined."  
"Yes," said Davis. "My name is Davis."  
Mary didn't like the fact that she sounded rule toward him, but she didn't have the time to great this person the right way. The only thing that she had time now was to ask for him name, so that she wouldn't be referring to him as "you" all of the time when she was talking to him.   
"Okay, Davis, my name is Mary and you know that my Digimon's name is Aggymon, but I would like to know what is your Digimon is. Is that one that look like a cross between a bug and a dragon, or the one that look like something our of a Japanese Action Cartoon, or that big armor looking one. Why are there only three of Digimon while there are six of you?" Asked Mary.  
"Hey, knock off with the talking," said Aggymon. "I am ready to take this guy down with everything that I got and even more."  
"All right go for it," said Mary as she put her fingers around the chain that held up her Crest of Order inside of her tag. She knew that she would have to used this object in the middle of this battle.   
With that Aggymon jumped up in the sky toward Aggymon and with that she put her pike out.  
"Hyper Blade Flux!" She shouted. After that the beam of the powerful attack came out of the pike and went toward Teorrformon.   
It didn't take long for the rest of the other Digimon to move into attack formation.  
Paildramon prime up the two canon style guns to bear."Desperado Blaster!" Yelled Paildramon  
moved their arms through the air to prime themselves for their attack. "Static Force!" Yelled Silphymon.  
"Fujita Bombs!" Yelled Shakkoumon as he floated toward the evil Digimon.  
Aggymon's Hyper Blade Flux attack was the first hit that made contact with Teorrformon. The attack went right pass all of his defensives and because of that he felt slightly back at the force of the attack. The attack didn't do anything to Teorrformon for he had recover from that attack and was ready to mount another attack, but he didn't have the chance to because Paildramon's Desperado Blaster attack came in right after. That attack moved him further, but it still didn't bring him down, after that came Silphymon's Static Force attack, like Paildramon's Desperado Blaster didn't bring him down, but it help weaken him that glory was reserved for Shakkoumon's Fujita Bombs attack that was basically a series of sun style disks. They were small, but they did the trick, he was knock down on the ground, ready for all four of them to take him down for the count.   
"Let's do it," said Mary.  
"Hey, I am the leader of this group and that is my line," said Davis.  
I want to hit this guy so much thought Mary. Even if she wasn't the leader of this group or the group that she belong to, at least her leader wasn't like this. He didn't take the glory from anybody that had a great idea.  
"Then said it, oh fearless leader," said Mary.  
"Thank you for calling me a fearless leader. At right let's do it," said Davis.  
"Guys, you heard the man, let's step it up," said T.K.  
With that Aggymon, Silphymon, Paildramon, and Shakkoumon all form up for around pass, but this time each one would used their most powerful attacks against this new threat.   
"Is he already like this?" Asked Mary to anybody that would want to listen to her question.  
"Yes he," answered Cody.  
Mary turned around to see the face that was behind the voice. She saw that the person was a little and look like the youngest out of the entire group of this group of Digidestined. She had no clue how it would be like to be that young to be brought into this world at this young age, she was 12 when she was brought into this world and even at that age she was couldn't handle the wonders that this world had with in it.   
"I don't know how he got this job of being the leader," said Mary.  
"Gigi Terror!" Yelled Teorrformon and in a matter of seconds a huge ball of energy much like WarGreymon's Teara Force came out of Teorrformon's golden arms right at all of the Digimon and this time it was the biggest one that they have ever seen from this person.   
Hearing that all seven of them turned into the direction of their Digimon in a hope that looking at them would do something to help them avoid that attack.   
"Watch it," they all said.  
The sound of all of them yelled at the same line at the same time made all of the good Digimon turned into the direction of their partners.  
"Let me," said Shakkoumon as he floated toward the attack.  
It hit him in the face and it only took a couple of seconds for the attack to be eaten up by Shakkoumon.   
"Cool," said Mary.  
"Harmonious Sprit!" Yelled Shakkoumon, then two orange beams of light came out of the slights that were the eyes of Shakkoumon and went right toward Teorrformon. The redirected attack hit Teorrformon right dead center of his body and crack some of his armor.  
"My God, I am starting to fall apart," he said as he used one of his arms to hide the crack him is armor.  
"Good," said Davis.  
Before anybody could tell their Digimon to attack him they went into action.  
"Hyper Blade Flux!" Yelled Aggymon.  
"Desperado Blaster!" Yelled Paildramon.  
"Static Force!" Yelled Silphymon.  
"Fujita Bombs!" Yelled Shakkoumon.  
All five attacks that were various in how they look all came together at one target and that target was Teorrformon. It look like that they would be able to take this person down, but with a signal swipe of his hand, all five styles of attacks were moved away from him.  
"Jeez!" Said Ken. "How can we defeat something like that?"  
"I know," said T.K. "I have been here before, and it may seem that all hope is lost, but in are darkest hour, we have always manage to go on top."  
Out of the blue, Mary's Crest of Order began to glow a dark blue.  
"Huh?" Asked a socked Ken. He knew about the power of the different crests, but he had never seen be activated like this before.  
"She got a Crest," said Kari.  
"A very powerful one also," said T.K.  
Mary remove it from the hiding place that was under her shirt and she took a look at it. "Aggymon, take it to the next level."  
"I can feel it," said Aggymon.  
Then Aggymon was surrounded by a ball of light, but inside of the light unseen by the rest of the other Digimon and children Aggymon was going through her transformation sequence. That started with the energy from the Crest of Order as it was blasted through the Digivice, the beam of energy that was made hit Aggymon in the middle.  
"Aggymon digivole to.." started Aggymon.  
With that are skin flaps were removed and her arms were freed of the flaps. The pieces that they were turned into moved to the back and settle there and them they turn themselves into two metal wings. After that two metal blades were formed on her arms and the pike that she had in her hand was gone.  
"MetalAggymon," ended MetalAggymon.   
Teorrformon looked up and saw the Ultimate form of Aggymon.  
"That is MetalAggymon, the Ultimate form of Aggymon, a powerful metal type Digimon whom body is a living weapon and isn't afraid to used it. Her attack most powerful attack is Double Sides," said Mary.  
"I am back," said MetalAggymon. "This time you will stay defeated. Wind of Power!"  
With that the two Metal wings of MetalAggymon glowed yellow and after that two balls of energy were release toward Teorrformon. Teorrformon tried to stop the new style of attack the same way that he did before with the other attacks, but this time that attack was to strong for even him to stop it from hitting him. It hit him and on contact it destroyed the metal blades and most of the metal that was on his arm, leaving the arm an unless piece of armor.  
Before anybody else could react to this, she did, by flying toward him.  
"Metal Blade," she said and with that she brought out one of the metal blades and she used it like a sword to cut down the damage arm. The arm fell onto the ground and after that it was deleted in a matter of seconds.  
"Oh no," he said.  
"Everybody combine your attacks into one attack," said MetalAggymon.  
Paildramon primed himself for another attack. "Desperado Blaster!" Yelled Paildramon.  
Silphymon moved their arms in a series of circles to build up the energy for her attack. "Static Force!" Yelled Silphymon.  
"Fujita Bombs!" Yelled Shakkoumon.  
Seeing that Metal Aggymon started to add her attack by bring out both of her metal blades on either arm and after that she put both of them together. "Double Sides!"  
Then out of the combine metal blades there was a icy blue energy attack that brought the three other attacks together into one huge force. The attack went toward him and it went right through the arm that was trying to cover the crack him his armor and came out the other side.   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Teorrformon cried as he started to deleted.  
After that MetalAggymon returned to her Rookie state that was Nivernmon and that went the same with the other Digimon.   
The first one to do that was Paildramon. Both Digimon that were required to form this Digimon were return to their Fresh stages. One of them were a blue glue like Digimon that was Chibomon and the other one was a green glue with a tiny leaf like Digimon that was Leafmon. Then it was Silphymon, the two Digimon that had combine to form that were return to different type of levels. One of them was a white dog like Digimon which was Salamon and the other was pink looking bird which was Poromon. The last one Shakkoumon who Digimon return to a Rookie state, which was Patamon and the other was another yellow color Digimon with a tri shape thing on his head and that was Tsubumon.  
"Nivernmon," said Mary. "I haven't you seen in this form for a long time."  
"I haven't seen this much action in a long time either," said Nivernmon.  
"You aren't the only other one," she said.  
"You did well there," said T.K.  
"Thank you, it the best thing that I could do," answered Mary.  
"Why don't you join us," said Davis.  
T.K. hit Davis in the arm.  
"What?" He asked T.K.  
T.K didn't say anything to that.  
"Unlike your, I have a full time job, and I wouldn't be able to join you on all of your joineries," answered Mary.   
"So the answer is no," said Davis.  
"I didn't say that, I am just saying that I would be able to join in all of your trips to this world, even if I would love to and yes I would like to join you. You maybe here longer than I have, but I have seen things that you won't believe and what I heard you are going to need all of the help that you can get to save both worlds," answered Mary.  
"Are you serious?" Asked Nivernmon.   
"Yes, so you better shape up, for we are back on active call once again," said Mary.  
With that Mimi and Micheal open up the port for her and with that all of them including their Digimon were back into the real world.   
  
Author Note: Mary's Crest work for a reason that I will explain later, because her crest is different than the rest and that is including Kari's and T.K.'s.  



End file.
